


Animal Facts and Fairies

by stonerimie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys In Love, Clumsy Sex, Cottagecore, Crying, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Food Play, Jisung names animal facts during sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Praise, Spit Play, Strawberries, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Whipped Cream, experimenting, felix is a fairy, they live on a farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: It’s a very simple thing. Felix loves Jisung, and Jisung loves Felix. They’re both a little stange, in their own ways. In how Felix’s freckles always light up when he’s excited, and in how Jisung likes to name facts during sex.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 16
Kudos: 229
Collections: swthrd





	Animal Facts and Fairies

It’s a very simple thing. Felix loves Jisung, and Jisung loves Felix. They’re both a little stange, in their own ways. In how Felix’s freckles always light up when he’s excited, and in how Jisung likes to name facts during sex. 

Jisung is in the kitchen, sprinkling sugar over a few homegrown strawberries. Felix presses up against his back, resting his chin on his shoulder with a warm smile. His arms circle Jisung’s waist. Their hint of a height difference is always welcome in a situation like this, where it’s easier to hold such a position. 

He pokes in a fork, reaching over his shoulder as Felix takes the fruit between his soft lips and tilts back his head until it gives. He kisses Jisung’s cheek with sugared lips.

“We need some groceries, could you get them?” Jisung wonders, Felix nuzzles and nods into his neck at the same time. Jisung feeds himself a strawberry too. “You’re an angel. Just some more milk and butter, that’s all.”

The evening goes smoothly, it always does. Jisung goes to say goodnight to the chickens while Felix goes out for his shopping request. He thanks the chickens once he finishes collecting the eggs, offering a slight bow as he steps out of the coop. The hens are already falling asleep, so he leaves them be. 

He checks the trees, a few apples are hanging from it. They need more time to reach the perfect shade of red, he decides to give them a little more time to grow. 

Felix comes back while he’s doing the dishes, the store isn’t far away from home. He puts away the products he got, takes off his hat to reveal the pointed tips of his ears. Jisung takes one in between his fingers, rubbing over the tip of it. “You’re very pretty, as always.”

“Jisung,” Felix scolds, his freckles dimly glowing. Jisung keeps softly touching his ear, he stares at his boyfriend. “You know what happens, if you keep doing that.”

“Can we, please?” Jisung asks, drawing back his hand when he’s unsure. Felix sighs softly, shaking his head carefully. Not a rejection, just a movement. A giggle bubbles from Felix’s throat, the excitement escaping from his stomach. Jisung’s smile grows so big that his eyes grow into slits, so that his teeth and gums are showing. “Please?”

“Yeah,” He sighs, reaching out and placing his hand on Jisung’s cheek. “Sounds nice.”

The older bites down on his bottom lip, trying to contain his reaction. “Really?” He asks, there’s laughter hidden in his voice. It’s precious, how hesitant he is to accept the consent. “You’re serious, right?”

“I’d love to have sex with you, honey,” Felix confirms, Jisung lets the softest squeal slip. “Get to the bedroom? I need to finish something, but I’ll be right there.”

Jisung nods, giving Felix a chaste kiss before going to the bedroom. He gets whipped cream and more strawberries, his skin buzzing as he joins Jisung. The boy is shirtless, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and his eyes sparkling. 

He puts down the food on the nightstand, getting on the bed and pushing Jisung down on his back. Jisung smiles up at Felix, his heart beating too fast in his chest already. “I love you,” Felix whispers, Jisung chokes down another noise. He laughs softly, putting a hand on Jisung’s chest. “It’s alright, baby. You can relax.”

Felix feeds him a strawberry, giving him something to chew on while he takes off his own shirt. “I love you too,” Jisung mumbles, through the strawberry mush in his mouth. “Sexy.”

The younger snickers, playing with the waistband of Jisung’s boxers. He lifts his hips hopefully, Felix pushes him down. “Slowly,” He denies, Jisung pouts. “We have time, hm? We should take advantage of that.”

Jisung hums softly, he knows that too. His enthusiasm clouded him momentarily. 

“What do you wanna do?” Felix asks, the light brown dots on his face glowing a soft white once more. He pops a strawberry into his own mouth, sweet and enticing. Much like Jisung. Every strawberry tastes different, every day with Jisung is different. “We can do anything you want, you just have to tell me.”

“Could we,,, m-make out?” Jisung suggests. Both of them are shy about intimacy, but they manage. Giggly and clumsy, but at least it’s loving. “Y-you must taste nice.”

It’s strawberries on a summer evening, and it’s their moment. At this time, the world belongs to only the two of them. It sounds just like a song, their wet lips pushing together softly while the cracked open window filters through the crickets. 

Jisung reaches up when the kiss deepens, carefully taking the tip of Felix’s ear between his fingers once more. The younger tenses up slightly, then moves his hand to curl his fingers around Jisung’s neck. No pressure, just a reassuring hold. They pull back, Felix’s freckles are glowing bright and pretty. 

“Did you know?” Jisung wonders, Felix hums softly. “The cheetah is so fast.”

Felix laughs softly. “Really?” He asks, he sounds genuine. He picks another strawberry, holding it against Jisung’s lips until he accepts it. “That’s very interesting, baby.”

He nods frantically, his eyes big as they flicker over Felix’s bright freckles. “And elephants are very big,” He adds, and he’s sparkling again. Felix presses his nose into his cheek for a moment, placing a soft kiss on the skin. “But whales are even bigger!”

“And you are very small,” Felix teases, Jisung bites his lip and nods. He’s tearing up, Felix shushes him. He puts his hand on Jisung’s face, brushing his thumbs under his eyes sweetly. Sometimes Jisung misunderstands, and then Felix is right there to help. “It’s okay to be small, honey. You’re still very special.”

Jisung nods, pout still on his lips. Felix kisses each corner of his mouth carefully, pinching his cheek. “You’re too cute when you pout,” He scolds. “You wanna melt my heart?”

He giggles, nodding. “A little bit,” Jisung confesses, a shy blush dusting his cheeks. Felix taps his nose, Jisung’s goes cross-eyed for a moment trying to follow his finger. He blinks once Felix touches it. “Did it work?”

“It always works,” Felix muses, pressing another kiss to his lips. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Did you know that the chimpanzee is very smart?” Jisung asks, because he doesn’t know how to handle compliments. Felix laughs, pushing their foreheads together. He reaches out, holding a strawberry between his teeth. Jisung stares at him, his lips parted slightly as his eyes concentrate on Felix’s mouth. “Really smart.”

Felix leans in, Jisung takes a shy bite of the strawberry. Their lips almost touch, he’s careful not to bite Felix in the action. 

The younger lets the half he didn’t bite off fall into his mouth before he brings him in for a passionate kiss. Strawberry mush still on their tongues, warm and gross. Never did Jisung think he would be able to feel someone else’s food in his mouth without gagging. 

When they pull away, Felix’s freckles shine brighter than ever before. 

“Y-you like this?” Jisung asks, raising his eyebrows high enough for wrinkles to form on his forehead. “With the,,, the food? Does that give you tingles?”

“It turns me on,” Felix replies, answering Jisung’s shy question in a much bolder way. He swallows thickly, still staring with wide eyes. “Are you okay with that, honey? Are you comfortable sharing food like that?”

Jisung nods, licking his lips. “I-I don’t hate it,” He whispers, he’s not sure how he feels about it yet. He loves the kiss, he loves how gross it is. He’s not sure if he wants to eat Felix’s half-eaten food. Felix gives him a soft kiss, plain and affectionate. Jisung giggles, relaxes just a little. “We could experiment? A-a little?”

Felix kisses him once more, creating a trail of kisses down to his chest. He picks up the whipped cream, shaking it before taking off the cap. “You up for a shower after? It’s sticky.”

He hums softly, struggling to hold back his giggles. 

The younger finally pushes down, the cream squirting out as he drags it in planned lines over Jisung’s torso. He opens his mouth, Felix sprays some of the sticky sweetness inside. Some of it gets on his lips, Felix licks it up. 

With a clank, he puts down the can on the nightstand. He leans down, starting at his happy trail as he pokes out his tongue and starts licking up the substance. Jisung shivers at the feeling of the warm wet running over his skin. Felix’s tongue is soft, nice as it runs over his sensitive skin.

Felix has to pause every so often in order to swallow it down, but he’s thorough with the process. Making sure not to miss any sugar, making sure to leave the smallest amount. 

He comes back up, kissing Jisung again. He gazes down, Jisung immediately clasps a hand over his crotch. “M not hard,” He defends, as if that’s believable in any way. Felix’s freckles glow brighter, he blushes. “M not!”

“You’re supposed to get hard at some point, honey,” Felix reminds him, Jisung’s blush turns fiercer. “I’d be a little worried if you didn’t.”

Jisung chews on his lip, staring at Felix as he draws back his hands. “Hard,” He whispers, Felix doesn’t know how to react. Jisung looks way too innocent to say such a thing, yet he’s sure he just heard it. He’s sure that the older just told him, even though he blinked and mumbled. “W-what now?”

“Now we have fun,” Felix smiles, he makes it feel light. “If you want to, of course.”

He feels like he’s on a cloud, gently being held up by it in mid-air. Sinking into the softness while his angel stares down at him. He reaches out, putting a hand on Felix’s face. He gets another strawberry in his mouth. His skin is sticky with whipped cream residue. “I want to.”

“Okay,” The younger confirms, sickeningly sweet. His freckles are too bright, it almost hurts Jisung’s eyes. He squints, it’s easier to accept like that. “Tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”

Jisung nods again, Felix shuffles back. He’s calm as he unties the strings of Jisung’s sweatpants, so slow with it as he only uses the tips of his fingers on the very end of the cord to pull it loose. Slow and teasing, almost unbearable. 

They finally untie, Felix brushes them down to make sure they aren’t tangled. His knuckles brush over Jisung’s crotch while doing so, making him breathe out a shaky sigh. Felix lets go of the strings, turning his hand around and cupping Jisung’s crotch. He slowly adds pressure and releases it, Jisung mewls sweetly. 

“You’re pretty,” Felix whispers, removing his hand. “Wanna get naked?”

He silently lifts his hips, the younger grabs the waistband. He pulls them down, Jisung’s cock gets stuck and then proceeds to slap against his stomach. 

Jisung pushes his legs together, resisting the urge to hide behind his hands. He’s not sure how to act, now that his dick is exposed. “Your cock is so cute,” Felix coos, trailing the tip of his index around it. “Do you want me to touch it?”

“Please,” Jisung begs, eager for some friction. “Touch me, please.”

Felix shrugs, taking away his hand and feeding himself another strawberry. “Not yet,” He denies, Jisung whines. He wants to be touched. “Don’t do that, baby. I’m just having fun.”

“Get naked,” The older huffs, crossing his arms. He looks away, embarrassed. Felix laughs softly, sitting up and undoing the button of his jeans, pulling down the zipper. Jisung nods, encouraging and excited. “It-it’s not fair if I’m the only one naked.”

“You’re right,” Felix hums, getting up to push his jeans to the floor. He’s left in his black boxers, Jisung licks his lips. His eyes are flickering from Felix’s face to his crotch, eager and curious. He massages himself through the underwear, looking right at Jisung. “You really want to see, hm?”

Jisung smiles brightly, nodding enthusiastically. Felix lets out another soft laugh, pushing down his boxers until they fall to his ankles and he steps out of them. The older has seen him before, plenty of times. His jaw still drops a little, he still holds his breath. 

Maybe it’s love, he doesn’t know the exact definition of the feeling. He’s pretty sure this is it. 

Felix climbs on the bed again, aligning their bodies until his face is hovering above Jisung’s. He can feel the tip of Felix’s cock on his leg, he finally releases his breath. 

“Can I top you?” He asks, Jisung chews on his lip. He takes a moment, obviously taking a while to consider his answer. But he nods, curt and certain. He likes the feeling, and Felix is always so sweet with it. The younger laughs softly, happy. “Good, I’ve never wanted to see you under me more than right now.”

He whines softly, pouting. “Don’t say dirty stuff like that,” Jisung complains, hiding his face behind his hands. Felix gently brushes his fingers over them, trying to convince him to stop hiding. “Makes me all shy.”

“But you’re so pretty,” Felix coos, kissing the back of Jisung’s hand. He leaves him be, doesn’t want to put pressure on him showing his face. “Can I finger you, honey?”

“Yes,” Jisung mewls from behind his hands, because Felix needs consent and he can’t see his expressions now. Felix sits back, grabbing his legs and carefully moving them. He spreads them, then pushes them up so that his knees are folded and he can see his hole better. Jisung peeks through his fingers, Felix is looking right at his hole. “P-pretty?”

“Gorgeous,” Felix replies, taking the lube from the drawer and squirting it over his fingers. “You ready? All you have to do is tell me to stop, if you don’t want it anymore.”

“I know,” He replies, voice soft. He wouldn’t agree to bottoming if he didn’t have the option to stop. Jisung reaches down, grabbing the undersides of his upper thighs and pulling them up, holding his knees against his chest. “Please,,, make Hannie feel good.”

Felix shushes him, rubbing the pads of his fingers over his rim to slick up his hole. He can feel Jisung flutter against him, smiling to himself softly. “Even your ass is eager for me,” Felix taunts, only dipping in the tip before he pulls it back. “I should stop teasing you, hm? So mean of me.”

Jisung shrugs, he’s not sure. If Felix wants to tease him, he should let him. But he’s needy. 

“Alright,” Felix smiles, forcing in two fingers without warning. Jisung yelps, almost letting go of his legs on accident. “That’s it, right? This is what you wanted, for your hole to be stuffed.”

He nods, knowing how his entrance is pulsing around Felix’s fingers with how much he’s tensing and releasing. It feels good, his hands slip back from his thighs slowly. Felix starts thrusting his fingers slowly, pumping them when he can’t reach far. 

The older mewls, melting into the mattress as he receives the stimulation. Felix’s hands may be small, he may not be able to reach Jisung’s prostate just by using his fingers, but he knows exactly how to fingerfuck Jisung to make him fall apart. He knows exactly which paces and which angles to use. 

“Lixie,” Jisung whispers, sounding out of breath. “Feels so good. ‘M,, ‘s getting fuzzy.”

Felix slows down his pace, careful. “You okay, honey?” He asks, using his free hand to intertwine their fingers and squeezing softly. Jisung gets afraid when he feels fuzzy, he’s not used to the feeling. “Should we stop?”

Jisung closes his eyes. He needs to think, if he even has the mind to. “M not scared this time,” He whispers, Felix grins at him. “Keep going, please?”

He works up to three fingers, holding hands with Jisung as he keeps fucking him with his fingers. Jisung slowly feels fuzzier, sinking into the feeling while Felix’s hold keeps him just grounded enough. He feels good, breathing out soft pleasured sighs as he lets his eyes stay closed. They don’t talk for a little, Jisung just absorbing the feeling. 

“Can I fuck you, baby?” Felix asks, after he’s been pumping his fingers for a good while. Jisung blinks his eyes open, nodding softly. He looks dazed and relaxed, Felix smiles sweetly. “Okay, Hannie. Just relax and enjoy it, hm?”

The bottom lets out a small whine when Felix pulls out his fingers, his hole clenching around the air in search for more. Felix smiles, rolling on a condom and lubing up casually. 

Jisung watches as he wipes his hand on the sheets, as he grab Jisung’s legs carefully and lays them over his shoulders. He keeps his eyes on Jisung’s face as he lines up with his entrance, carefully pushing in while Jisung’s breath hitches with small hiccups. “That’s it, look at you taking my cock. What a good boy.”

He leans down, Jisung wraps his arms around his neck to pull him close. His body can’t fold that far, he can feel the aching in his hips already. Yet he stays quiet, he accepts the pain as long as he can hold Felix close. 

The younger starts moving his hips. “D-did you know?” Jisung struggles, like he’s not allowed to be quiet. “Pandas are,,, very cute a-and soft.”

Felix laughs, their faces are only inches apart. Jisung feels nervous, the good kind. “Are they now?” He asks, building up an appropriate pace while the bottom sniffles. Jisung always cries while getting fucked, he can’t help it. Something about it hits him just right inside and triggers tears to start flowing. “How interesting, baby.”

Jisung nods, Felix carefully kisses his tears away. “M so happy.”

His freckles glow brighter again, his hips kick a little harder for a thrust. It’s excitement, even if he’s aware that Jisung is happy with him. “Me too, honey pup,” He whispers, putting a hand on Jisung’s cheek as he keeps fucking him. “So grateful to have such a pretty boy.”

The younger sobs softly, nodding repeatedly without a purpose. “Do you love me?” He asks, but he doesn’t exactly sound sad. It doesn’t sound like a question. Just a beg for confirmation. Felix smiles, he nods. Jisung swallows thickly, choking on a moan that forces its way out. “Really, do you?”

“I love you,” Felix promises, speeding up his pace a little. “So so so much, I love you. I promise you I do, more than anything else.”

Jisung hiccups again, he feels too good. Overwhelmed and fuzzy and scattered and dazed and it’s so good. Felix kisses him, deep and hard. Enough for them to almost feel each other’s teeth through their lips. Passionate and heavy. 

He whimpers into it, Felix smiles against his mouth. He pulls away, reaching out and grabbing another strawberry. Felix eats it himself, he’s worried Jisung might choke on it in his current state. He kisses him instead, the strawberry taste still on his tongue as it brushes against Jisung’s. 

Thick spit strings between their mouth when he pulls back, he refuses to pull back far enough for it to snap. Jisung leans up for another brief kiss, the string breaks. 

Jisung curls his fingers around Felix’s wrist, pulling him around until he can feel his fingers brush over his cock. “Please,” He whispers, his eyelids drooping. Felix stares at him, he doesn’t even mean to. “Touch it, please?”

Felix grabs his cock softly, stroking him slowly. Frustrating and teasing, Jisung doesn’t know how to act anymore. He can only keep his arms around Felix’s neck and hope for the best, he can only accept the way Felix keeps fucking him with perfect thrusts. He can’t hold back his sounds, crying out every time Felix’s hips slap against his ass. 

“Are you gonna cum?” Felix asks, Jisung can’t grasp how someone can sound so taunting and sweet at the same time. He nods rapidly, swirling around the saliva collection in his mouth with his tongue before opening wide. “Yeah? You’re gonna make a mess for me?”

The bottom nods again, his eyebrows furrowing as he lets out a distressed whine. Felix smiles, pursing his lips as he lets his drool drip down into Jisung’s mouth. 

Maybe it’s gross, or weird. Maybe it still tastes like a hint of strawberries. Maybe Felix fails to stop the slow flow of spit for a little. Nobody besides them will ever know they do it, so it doesn’t matter. 

Jisung closes his eyes as he feels it on his tongue. It stops, he closes his mouth and swallows. He keeps his eyes closed, Felix strokes him faster. He cums, hard and fast. It crashes into him and makes him shake, pulling Felix even closer so he can hide his face in his neck. 

Felix fucks him through it, the way Jisung’s walls massage his cock brings him to his own orgasm. He connects their lips again, even though it’s not much of a kiss. 

“Good boy,” Felix mumbles, because it’s so fucking messy and he loves it so much. Jisung keeps letting out the sweetest whimpers, getting lost in the pleasure that filters through his body. “What a good boy, I love you so much.”

He opens his eyes, his wet lashes sticky and his cheeks flushed a bright red. A loopy grin spreads on his face, Felix kisses his cheek. “Take a moment,” He instructs, Jisung’s eyes look far away. He stares at Felix, he laughs through his grin. “You can stay floaty if you want, honey. You happy like this?”

Jisung nods slowly, swallowing thickly. His lips are parted, puffy from biting at them and slick with spit. Felix carefully ruffles his hair, even if it’s slightly damp from sweat. 

Slowly, he pulls out. Jisung is shivering slightly from the rapid pace his body heat is lowering at. Felix is quick to disregard the condom and clean off Jisung’s genitals. He helps him into a fluffy sweater, giving him a fresh pair of underwear and some long-legged sweatpants. 

Felix grabs the bowl of strawberries, setting up the laptop with a movie and letting Jisung’s cuddle up against his side. He feeds himself and Jisung strawberries, until the exhaustion kicks in and the older falls asleep against him. Felix makes sure not to move too much, calmly eating his strawberries and watching the movie. 

It’s a very simple thing. Felix loves Jisung, and Jisung loves Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H4NEKO)  
> my [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/CH4NGBUN)


End file.
